It has been known that power cords extend from the interior of an electrical appliance housing through a strain relief located in an opening provided in said housing, the strain relief being either an individual component or an integrally connected element connected to the power cord, per se. Obviously, such prior art strain reliefs not only required special tooling and costs for the manufacture thereof but also required additional labor time in the assembly of the appliance. Further, additional handling and inventory space was required for such strain relief. Also, at times, the individual type strain reliefs were capable of being easily removed by non-qualified personnel thereby resulting in injury and electric shock to such personnel.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to eliminate such individual strain reliefs of the prior art and to obviate the difficulties associated therewith.
It is another object of this invention to provide a strain relief which is formed upon the connection of first and second surfaces employed in the assembly of an enclosure or housing for an electrical appliance.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a strain relief which is integrally formed upon the formation of an electrical appliance housing.